


Day 16: Arrested

by timelessidyll



Series: October Writing Challenge 2016 [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, October Writing Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Day 16: A Character of Your Choice Gets ArrestedFutakuchi is in the wrong place at the wrong time.





	

In all honesty, Futakuchi didn’t mean to mean to get caught up in a robbery. It wasn’t even his fault really. He’d just happened to be wearing all black that day, because he felt like that was a good depiction of his soul. And it was his clothes that betrayed him and got him put in a jail cell until the police checked security footage and evidence to support their claim that he was the criminal. It was all such a pain.

 

What made him feel worse was the fact that he had scared Moniwa too. After hearing about Futakuchi getting arrested (for a crime he did not do, mind you), the older boy had rushed over in a panic trying to figure out what had happened. After almost getting in a fight with the guards, his boyfriend had finally been allowed back to see him. The first thing he did was ask about Futakuchi’s side of the story.

 

•§•

 

Earlier that morning, Futakuchi was flat-out sprinting down the sidewalk, jumping around people in his rush and almost hitting a couple of sign posts. It was all because his forgetful mind had, you guessed it, forgotten that Moniwa’s birthday was in two days, and the only reason it had come to his attention was because he set a reminder on his phone. In hindsight, perhaps he should have set it earlier it order to actively search for a quality gift.

 

But there wasn’t any time to dwell on what could have been. All that mattered in this moment and time was to find something, and make it fast, because he still needed to pick up his boyfriend for their trip to the national park. Moniwa always seemed more relaxed in nature, where he didn’t need to deal with so many people’s personalities and emotions. He was good with them, but it stressed him out because he had no idea if he was being too annoying or overbearing, and he was constantly thinking that he might have overlooked a small sign and he was reading them all wrong. Futakuchi couldn’t understand Moniwa’s desire to keep everyone happy, but he did want to keep him as stress-free as possible, so a trip to some environmental-themed place was a weekly endeavor.

 

That gave him an idea, and he found his way to the nearest apparel store, unsure of whether or not they had the things Futakuchi needed. Surprisingly, the store did have what he wanted and after paying for it, he walked out feeling better. However, on his way back down the sidewalk, he ran into a man who was wearing the same attire as him, and a burlap sack was thrust into his arms along with the package he was already holding. Futakuchi was livid and started yelling for the man to come back.

 

“Hey! What are you doing, running into me like that and not even apologizing? You didn’t even take back the sack you shoved at me!” It wasn’t until later that Futakuchi remembered seeing a black mask over the unknown man’s face, and that was after the police had surrounded him. He stared at the armed men around him and voiced his confusion.

 

“Why are you guys pointing guns at me?” That was when they arrested him on charges of theft. Futakuchi protested against it, saying that it wasn’t him, but the police were in no mood to listen to him in that moment, having seen evidence enough to at least put him in jail until they confirmed the charges. And that led Futakuchi’s tale to its current situation, stuffed in a jail cell.

 

Moniwa tilted his head thoughtfully as Futakuchi trailed off in his retelling of the events since the morning. What could convince the police that Futakuchi was the wrong guy? And that was when it came to him.

 

“Hey do you know what time the crime occurred?”

 

•§•

 

It took a while, but the situation was finally cleared up when Moniwa pointed out that the time of the robbery and the time of Futakuchi’s purchase were the same, and there was no possible way that Futakuchi could be the robber. After being faced with that logic, the police reluctantly released him from their custody and resumed their previous search for the culprit. And as for Futakuchi and Moniwa’s date, it was made even better by the new camera Futakuchi had bought Moniwa for his birthday so he could photos of the parks and forests they saw. And the kiss that came with his happiness at seeing the gift wasn’t completely unwanted.

 

(Between us, Futakuchi totally wanted it.)

**Author's Note:**

> yay rare pairs.
> 
> talk to me on tumblr at: http://tsaltyshima-kay.tumblr.com/


End file.
